Life goes on
by Rowena N
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hiruma, jika Mamori memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan pria lain? HiruMamo. chapter 2. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuanya, Rowena di sini!

Ini fanfic Hirumamo pertamaku!

Akan ada 3-4 chapter untuk judul ini.

Mohon maaf jika alur ceritanya geje, gapen, membuat *alis mengkerut*, *menghela nafas*, ataupun *tertawa prihatin*. Karena itu, review sangatlah dibutuhkan untuk pemula.

"**Life Goes on"**

**Written by: Rowena N.  
**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Pairing: Hiruma Y. x Mamori A.  
**

"Hi- Hiruma-kun aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Mamori akhirnya berhasil memanggil kapten klubnya setelah berpuluh-puluh kali mencoba tetapi kata-katanya menghilang dalam perjalanan ke mulutnya. Mamori tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketegangan yang menjangkitinya saat ini.

Dan seperti biasanya Hiruma hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman, "hnn."

Mamori masih mematung di belakang punggung Hiruma yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya berkutat dan sesekali mengumpat di depan laptopnya. 'Sesuatu' yang ingin diberikan Mamori basah oleh keringat karena menggenggamnya lebih dari 1 jam dalam usahanya mengumpulkan keberanian, keberanian untuk bertatap muka dan berusaha untuk terlihat bahagia.

"Mematung sambil memasang wajah idiot, jangan-jangan kau buang air di celana manejer sialan? Kekeke."

"Tidak begitu kok!" potong Mamori gusar, bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Hiruma harusnya ia sudah tahu respon pria ini akan jadi seperti itu, "Aku berfikir kau pasti tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam ini, tapi kita sudah kerja bersama sejak SMA," ia berhenti untuk menarik nafas, "Jadi aku akan merasa tidak enak jika tidak memberikannya langsung."

Mamori kini berada di sebelah meja hiruma, ia bisa melihat Hiruma dengan jelas sekarang. Mata tajam menyorot layar laptop, beberapa bagian rambut blonde sudah tidak setegak pagi tadi, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet, dan walaupun Hiruma tampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan tatapan Mamori, ia tahu Hiruma tetap mendengarkan.

"tch." desis Hiruma detik kemudian, "cepat berikan hal sialan itu manajer sialan, lalu menyingkir dari hadapanku."

Mamori berusaha tersenyum sembari meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna pastel ke sisi laptop Hiruma. Suara tektektektek keyboard terhenti sejenak, Mamori melihat Hiruma melirik sekilas ke arah amplop sebelum melanjutkan ketikannya.

"Apa ini manajer sialan?"

"I'm getting married." suara ceria yang coba ia perdengarkan malah terdengar seperti mencoba bicara disaat seseorang mencekiknya.

Hening, Mamori merasa lega Hiruma tidak menyadari suara anehnya barusan. Mungkin Hiruma lebih tertarik untuk mencerna kata-katanya dibandingkan menertawai vokalnya. Suara bertemunya jari-jemari dan keyboard kembali terhenti, kali ini cukup lama. Mamori mencoba melihat lebih seksama ekspresi Hiruma. Walaupun ia selalu menepis pikiran ini, tapi Mamori menyadari jauh di dasar hatinya ia ingin melihat semburat kekecewaan di wajah Hiruma. Walau hanya sepintas lalu. Mamori ingin Hiruma, kau tahu, sedikit merasa kehilangan.

"5 hari lagi."

Suara ketikan kembali terdengar, "Terserah." Hiruma membuka mulut akhirnya.

Dada Mamori sesak, "_Apa yang sebenarnya aku harapka_n?" batinnya, "_Tentu saja dia tidak peduli, tidak akan pernah peduli. Pada akhirnya pun, hanya akulah satu-satunya yang merasa kecewa."_

Hiruma mendengar pintu ruang klub tertutup di belakangnya, kata-kata terakhir Mamori seperti bergema di seluruh ruangan, "_BAIKLAH, kau mau datang atau tidak juga TERSERAH, toh aku juga tetap akan menikah TANPAMU!_"

"Cih!" tiba-tiba saja darah di otaknya terasa membeku, ia bernafas dengan berat. Jari-jari di atas keyboard terkepal sangat erat hingga berubah kemerahan dan urat-uratnya berkedut. Sedetik kemudian tanpa berfikir panjang, tanpa memikirkan data-data dan segala macam hal yang selama ini ia kumpulkan, ia menyambar laptopnya yang masih terbuka dan melemparkannya dengan kasar ke lantai.

Merasa belum puas melihat laptopnya hancur, amplop pastel yang masih tergeletak di seberang meja juga disambarnya.

"Sampah sialan tempatnya di sini!" gumamnya seraya memandangi sinis undangan pernikahan Mamori di tempat sampah, terkoyak oleh kemarahannya.

_to be continued_

Sekian chapter pertama yang sangat-sangat singkat dan geje ini. XD

Tolong review-nya, gak usah malu-malu

Hiruma : satu-satunya yang terlihat malu hanya kamu sendiri author sialan ! kekeke

EH HIEEEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

Aduhduhduhduh lama banget ya lanjutannya? Ckck ini siapa authornya? Gak becus banget udah hampir 8 bulan gak diapdet -_- hehe maaf ya minna, akibat prokrastinasi nih nunda nunda mulu jadinya kelupaan.

Makasih ya buat semua yang sempet-sempetin kirim komentar/masukan, juga yang jadi silent reader. Makasih banyaaaaak.

Special thanks to:

Hanya Orang Tidak Jelas, YOuNii D3ViLL, DNK agen7, Chiyo churippu, hanaka of nadeshiko, D'Akou'Chan, Mitama134666, Miharu Koyama, YaraiYarai-chan, Iin cka you-nii, Naara Akira, nobOdeh, undine-yaha, icha22madhen, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Matsura Akimoto, Uchiha Sakura97, Quizzie D'merlin audiest, Cielheart Ie'chan, Youri Hiruma, Satsuhiru Anicofer, one-of-a-lot-hiruma's-fans.

* * *

"**Life Goes on"**

**Written by: Rowena N.**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Pairing: Hiruma Y. x Mamori A.**

**Warning: OOC dan GEJE**

**Chapter 2**

H-5 pernikahan Mamori.

Yamato terlihat sangat gugup dengan setelan tuxedo hitam bergaris yang dikenakannya. Matanya tak henti menjelajahi bayangannya sendiri di kaca ukuran jumbo milik butik khusus wedding outfits di _Ginza shopping district_. Ia terdengar mengoceh hal-hal _random_ tentang 'gerah', 'calon suami', 'harus lebih banyak olah raga'. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Mamori tepat di belakangnya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan pria grogi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu.

"Hey… hey... sudah tampan kok, sudah tampan..." tegur Mamori cekikikan dan berhasil membuat Yamato sedikit terlonjak.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tuxedo ini!" balasnya gelisah, masih berputar-putar menghadap depan, lalu samping kanan, depan lagi, lalu samping kiri, dengan mata yang tetap terpaku memperhatikan dengan seksama kondisi setelan tuxedonya yang sebenarnya tidak ada masalah, malah terlihat sempurna membungkus tubuh atletisnya.

"Ehm, ehm," Mamori berdeham gemas merasa tidak diacuhkan.

Yamato menghentikan aktivitasnya berputar seperti gasing. Siluet Mamori yang berdiri di belakangnya kini terlihat jelas terpantul di cermin.

"Ma-Mamori chan?" Yamato sudah berputar 180 derajat menghadap Mamori, pandangannya jatuh pada gaun putih satin megah tanpa lengan, dengan sulaman renda ber-aksen metalik yang digunakan gadis itu. Pipi Mamori kontan berubah merah padam, Yamato memandanginya seperti telah memenangkan jackpot lotere.

"Er, aneh ya?"

Pertanyaannya itu membuat Yamato berpaling pada mata safirMamori. Menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah apa yang akan dikatakannya ini, merupakan hal ter-absolut yang pernah ia ucapkan, "Kau gadis terindah yang pernah kulihat. Aku tidak akan menyesal memilihmu."

-XXX-

"Kita kerjain habis-habisan!"

Seorang pria dengan aksen seperti diulur-ulur tampak sedang memberi instruksi kepada tiga rekannya. Kedua lengannya disilangkan ke depan dada, ia berbicara layaknya ketua dalam kelompok kecil tersebut, dilihat dari cara mereka berpakaian diperkirakan umur mereka sekitar 20tahun-an.

"Yeah!" seru salah satu dari mereka antusias, mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seraya memamerkan deretan spidol warna kebanggaannya di sela-sela jarinya yang pucat.

Mata-mata berkilau menyiratkan kehausan mendalam akan balas dendam dihujamkan penuh kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang mereka kerubungisaat ini, Hiruma sangat kacau. Satu tangan memegang salah 1 botol bir di antara 3 botol lain yang seluruhnya kosong, tangan lainnya dijadikan alas untuk kepalanya yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri di atas meja. Gelas kaca yang dipakai sebagai wadah birnya jatuh terkena sikut, menumpahkan balok es yang belum sepenuhnya mencair. Ini menandakan Hiruma belum lama menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tentu saja siapapun yang melihat pemandangan ini pasti berkesimpulan, pemuda ini sedang mabuk berat.

"Tch," gumam pria lainnya yang berpostur tubuh sedikit gempal di tengah usahanya menggeledah tiap inci tubuh Hiruma, mencari sesuatu, "Aku tidak bisa menemukan buku ancaman sialan itu!"

"Cari yang benar, baka!" melihat pria gempal itu tampak kesulitan dalam usahanya menggeledah, pria ke-4 jadi habis kesabaran, lalu memutuskan ikut membantu.

"Kalian pelan-pelan. Nanti dia bangun, jadi gawat!" kata pria yang sedari tadi tengah dilanda kesenangan mendapat 'kanvas' baru untuk melukis, terkikik tertahan, takut-takut suaranya dapat membangunkan Hiruma. Hal yang tidak perlu, mengingat dentuman musik pub ini saja tidak dapat mengusik tidur pulasnya.

5 menit berlalu.

"Sial!" desis pria gempal menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Hiruma. Menyeka peluh di keningnya dengan frustasi, "Di mana setan ini menyimpannya?"

Karena terlalu sibuk, bandit-bandit muda yang sedang memperjuangkan kebebasan mereka dari perbudakan Hiruma, tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pria berbadan kekar yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada pelangganku, bocah-bocah tengik?"

Sumber suara di belakang mereka yang tiba-tiba, kontan membuat mereka serempak membeku. Ketua kelompok tersebut yang kelihatan paling putus asa sampai-sampai mengira buku ancaman itu terselip di antara helaian rambut Hiruma, membuka mulut hendak adu mulut dengan… siapapun itu yang mengganggunya, karena sudah terlanjur membangun mindset 'tidak-boleh-beranjak-sampai-menemukan-buku-ancaman'. Tetapi sejurus kemudian saat ia berbalik berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik pub, yang ia temukan bukan hanya nyalinya yang menciut, badannya juga terlihat ikut mengecil.

"Ha-halo," katanya kaku berusaha terdengar lebih berani daripada yang dirasakannya. Ketiga anak buahnya juga sudah mengikutinya. Sirine di dalam kepala mereka serempak bergaung nyaring, _'bahaya baru! Bahaya baru!', _"Ap-ap-apa kabar?"

"…."

"Ka-kami, baru ma-" elakannya tersangkut di kerongkongan saat menyadari ketiga anak buahnya sudah kabur duluan sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa. Keringat dingin mengalir dari sela-sela rambut merah gelapnya.

"Kenap-"

"HUAAAAAAA…" belum genap satu kata diucapkan pemilik pub berbadan kekar itu, ia sudah berlari terbirit-birit. Teriakan histerisnya yang seperti anak perempuan menghilang di balik pintu keluar pub. Meninggalkan pemilik pub melongo keheranan.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! Penampilan sok jagoan, hati perempuan!" kekehnya heboh selang beberapa saat, "Apa anak ini teman mereka?"

Dia hanya memerlukan dua langkah besar untuk sampai ke meja Hiruma. Diperhatikannya separuh wajah Hiruma yang sudah penuh karya seni salah satu anak buah pria tadi. Sebuah mata besar dan berbinar-binar khas mata gadis-gadis di komik perempuan berhasil dilukis di pelupuk mata Hiruma, gambar kotoran di pipinya, dan sebuah kumis melingkar di bawah hidungnya.

"Wah, parah sekali!" gumam pemilik pub, menahan tawanya.

-XXX-

Mamori dan Yamato dalam perjalanan pulang setelah seharian berkutat dengan kesibukan mengurus ini dan itu guna memaksimalkan persiapan pernikahan mereka. Dari _fitting_ pakaian, mengurus _catering_, dekorasi, dan segala macam hal melelahkan lainnya. Seharian ini juga inner Mamori berdecak jengkel, _mengapa pernikahan harus semerepotkan ini?_ Tapi saat ingin mengutarakan keluhannya itu, ia kembali menelannya mentah-mentah tiap kali senyum bahagia Yamato mengembang. Mamori jadi merasa tidak tega mengganggu keceriaan pria dewasa yang terlihat seperti bocah yang kelewat kegirangan meniup lilin di hari ulang tahunnya.

_Pidip pidip_

Di tengah kesibukannya melamun yang terlihat seperti sedang memperhatikan hiruk pikuk jalanan Tokyo, Mamori mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara itu. Sebenarnya suara jam digital di dashboard mobil Yamato yang memperlihatkan angka tepat 11:00 PM, sangatlah pelan. Tetapi di tengah kebisuan mereka yang bahkan untuk membuka obrolan pun terasa sangat berat, karena kelelahan. Bunyi alarm tersebut jadi terdengar cukup mampu membuyarkan sebuah lamunan.

"Aku kira kau tertidur, Mamori chan."

"Aku kira kau juga tertidur sambil menyetir."

Yamato tersenyum samar, "Maaf ya, kau pasti sangat kelelahan."

"Eh?" Mamori kembali bersandar ke punggung jok mobil dengan wajah masih menghadap tunangannya yang sibuk menyetir, "Ini kan untuk kita berdua Yamato kun, jangan minta maaf."

Yamato membalas tatapan Mamori, tetapi kali ini pandangan Mamori telah teralihkan ke ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Mosi-mosi," sapa Mamori ragu-ragu setelah melihat sebaris nama yang tertera dilayar 'Hiruma Kun'.

"Sumimasen, apakah ini manager sialan?"

Mamori membisu sejenak, ia hafal betul suara Hiruma yang tidak bisa sesopan ini. ia kembali memeriksa layar ponselnya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan di seberang telepon.

"Mosi-mosi," Samar-samar suara yang tadi kembali terdengar, membuat Yamato melirik sekilas ke arah ponsel yang sudah tertempel kembali di telinga Mamori.

"Iya, maaf ini dengan siapa ya?"

"Oh ini pemilik _Lee Poynter Pub_, seseorang yang terlihat seperti setan kuyu sedang mabuk berat di sini sampai tak sadarkan diri. Saya periksa kontak ponselnya, semua nama memakai kata-kata kasar. Cuman satu nama yang terlihat sedikit masuk akal. Ini benar nomor manajernya?"

Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk otak cemerlang Mamori menyusun puzzle gambaran situasi yang diceritakan panjang lebar oleh seseorang yang katanya pemilik pub itu, sebelum ia berteriak panik lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku mau turun di sini saja!"

Yamato sedikit terlonjak, "Maaf? Kau-kau kenapa Mamori chan?"

"Yamato kun, tolong hentikan mobilnya! Ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus aku lakukan!"

"Tidak mungkin aku menurunkanmu di sini, ini sudah jam berapa Mamori chan. Kalau memang semendesak itu, aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, tolong hentikan mobilnya sekarang, Yamato kun. Tolong," suara Mamori yang terdengar seperti ingin menangis membuat detak jantung Yamato terasa berhenti sejenak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, karena sedetik kemudian ia membanting setir dan berhenti di sisi kiri jalan. Mamori memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa dengan mudah membuat pendirian keras Yamato terlihat seperti kacang yang melempem.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba bahkan sebelum mobil Yamato benar-benar berhenti, Mamori menghambur keluar tanpa sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan tunangannya yang shock, tunangan yang sebentar lagi naik pangkat menjadi suaminya.

Yamato terdiam lama selang beberapa waktu setelah Mamori menghentikan taksi dan langsung meluncur meninggalkan Yamato seorang diri. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa yang telah membuat Mamori kalang kabut seperti itu. Satu nama melintas di kepalanya, tapi langsung ia buang jauh-jauh karena terlalu jengah. 'Hiruma Youichi'.

_to be continued_

* * *

WAAAAAA OOC! Maaf T_T

WAAAAAA masih pendek juga! Maaf T_T

Susah juga ternyata buat romance/hurt/comfort yang gak OOC -_-

Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca ;D jangan lupa kolom reviewnya diisi!

Semoga tidak ada prokrastinasi berlebihan selanjutnya. ;D


End file.
